


His darkest desire

by Waldmaedchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Death Eater Attacks, Death Eaters, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Bondage, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Porn With Plot, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldmaedchen/pseuds/Waldmaedchen
Summary: “Today was the night he committed the ultimate betrayal. Driven by perverted thoughts he gave in to his brutish desires. He spat on everything he and his family of pureblood wizards stand for. And the worst part was, that his lust wasn't satisfied. He was hungry for more.”
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was the hotel room with the number 146 painted on it's wooden door. It wasn't a fancy hotel and it for sure wasn't a noble room. The gray carpet had nasty stains on it an the yellowish wallpaper was ripped off of the wall at some spots. The furniture looked as sad as the little bathroom that grew mold in it. The only good thing about this establishment was that no one cared about what was going on behind these paper-thin walls.

Lucius was sitting on the brown armchair that was placed in a dark corner near the only window in this tiny room. His legs wide open, he rested his elbows on his knees and swirled a glass of cheap whiskey in his hands. He had a rough day. He felt endless tiredness in his bones while his mind was clouded with scattered thoughts. He didn't even know what time it was. Somewhat in the early morning hours probably. 

The Dark Lord was on the rise – once again. Terrorizing the world of the wizards wasn't enough anymore. Even the Muggles should shake in fear just alone by the thought of the most powerful wizard whose name should not be named. Attack supermarkets, brutally slaughter innocent strangers, burn down distinguished buildings – it didn't matter. Nobody should feel safe ever again. 

Malfoy was a sadistic bastard. He didn't flinch, when he had to use the Cruciatus Curse on someone. He didn't bat an eye, as he ripped off someones tongue with his bare hands. But he also was a savorer. Killing someone in a hurry wasn't his style. He considered beating the shit out of someone as crude. And watching his fellow Death Eater doing all this things trying so hard to gain the attention of the Dark Lord was embarrassing. 

Lucius took a deep breath to got rid of the sickness that suddenly overcome him. The air in this little hotel room was stuffy and the smell of fear and sex still lingered in the atmosphere . He stood up and walked to the window to catch some fresh air. He stopped. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he noticed the small naked body that laid on the bed, gently illuminated by the silver light of the moon that shined through the window. 

The memories of how hard he chocked her, as he fucked her roughly flooded his mind, as he noticed the dark bruises on her neck. The sheer panic in her brown eyes, as he squeezed his big hands around her small throat appealed to his lust. But her cries of despair – oh my – were even more satisfying. Eventually he let her catch her breath before he came hard with a low growl. 

The dark haired woman set herself up. Malfoy noticed, that she still had a bloody nose. He really didn't mean to slap her that hard. They had their rules. Even if they both knew that he could break them at any time, it was part of their deal to set them. And as long as she didn't give him any reason to cancel their arrangement, he will play along. 

She crawled out of the bed to got herself dressed up. Lucius watched in silence as she put on her underwear. He could tell even in the dark that it was made out of poorly processed fabric. She then started to pull the pink dress over her head. He haven't seen any clothing like this before. It was to tight, to short, to gaudy – it simply was tacky. 

The blond wizard took a big sip of his Whiskey. He tried to wash down the nasty taste of guilt and betrayal – but the foul flavor still lingered on his tongue. At least, the cheap alcohol obscured his mind. That must have been the reason why he thought that the white over knee boots didn't look that bad on the young woman. 

"Your money is in the envelope on the nightstand", Malfoy said as the woman was finally completely dressed. 

The dark haired woman grabbed the white envelope and started to count the money. The way she worshiped every dollar Lucius could tell that this woman wasn't used to riches. To be honest, it was a pitiful sight. 

"You gave me too much money", she explained honestly while holding the counted stack of money in both hands. 

Lucius didn't care about money. His family was wealthy enough so that he could buy anything he desired and still had enough money left. He simply miscounted as he put the dollars in the envelope. His thoughts were floated with much more important things at that time. 

"It's a surprise for you. A gift, if you will", he lied. Not because it was necessary, just because he could. He always had a strong liking for mind games and manipulation. 

A small smile crept up on her face. It was the first time that the woman looked him directly in the eyes. It was just a brief moment than she lowered her sight again. 

"That's... well, that's nice of you. Thanks", she said quietly while putting the money back in the envelope. 

He knew that she still was afraid of him. He could smell the fear that clung to her body. It wasn't just him who fought with his daemons tonight. She also had to deal with the monster he became. 

She clearly wasn't someone who was easily impressed and didn't simply fall for nice things. She was cautious and hard-headed. He had to give her that. That was probably the only nice thing he could say about the woman he never met before. 

"You want my phone number?", she asked, as she came out of the bathroom after cleaning up the blood from her nose, "you know, in case you want to repeat that night." 

It hit him, before he could even understand, why she want to bring herself again in this humiliating situation, that this question just came out of blandness. Even though she stood there with straightened shoulders, the way she held on to her small handbag and the distress in her eyes told him that she never wanted to meet him again. 

A low dark chuckle escaped his throat. He didn't even know what a phone number was nor did he had the desire to repeat this shameful laps. But just the though of this woman living in fear of hearing from him again got him hard. Yes, he indeed was a sadistic bastard. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me", he said amused, "please give me your phone number." 

She tried hard to hide her emotions. But Lucius noticed the flinch on her face. It took her a moment, before she finally pulled a piece of paper out of her handbag. With red ink she wrote down some random numbers. 

"Well then, I'll see you", with this words she handed him the paper, turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Goodbye", was his simply response. 

The sound of the closing door was the last thing he heard before the atmosphere of the tiny hotel room became completely quiet. 

Lost in thoughts he looked out of the window. The town seemed to slowly wake up with the first frail sunbeams. A lonely man walked his dog down the empty street, while the lights went on in some of the windows in the opposing building. Lucius was sure that the birds were already singing their first song of the day. 

Blinded by the sunlight, he finally got out of his rigidity and headed towards the bathroom to took a shower. The hot water run down his ripped body and slowly relaxed the tense muscles behind his tattooed skin. He repeatedly washed his body with the cheap soap that the hotel offered. But he still felt dirty. 

After drying himself with a spell, he put on back his clothes. Once he finished buttoning his jacket, he run his hands through his silver blond hair. Before he left the bathroom, he only shot a short look in the filthy mirror. He couldn't stand his own sight. 

Today was the night he committed the ultimate betrayal. Driven by perverted thoughts he gave in to his brutish desires. He spat on everything he and his family of pureblood wizards stand for. And the worst part was, that his lust wasn't satisfied. He was hungry for more.


	2. Chapter 2

The silver blade slid smoothly over his porcelain skin, cutting off the beard stubble that were slightly darker than his platinum hair. After every stroke he cleaned the sharp razor in the water filled gray sink made of stone that stood on a black marble top. With being done shaving his face, he simply dropped the razor and washed his face with one of the plush dampened facecloth. He ended his routine with some fancy moisturizer and his favorite expensive aftershave balm. 

While brushing his long hair with a brush made out of boar bristles he eyed himself in the mirror that surrounded the bathroom completely. Good appearance was always a important part of the Malfoy lineage. White and straight teeth, flawless skin, glossy and healthy hair and a well defined body, wrapped in tailored suits made out of the most expensive fabrics. 

With his long fingers he carefully traced along the different snakes that were tattooed on his upper body – one for every person he ever killed. A flex of his muscles gave the illusion that the black ink reptiles moved slowly across his body. His father, would be devastated, if he knew about this sinful permanent painting. A vicious smile crept on his face – Merlin bless Abraxas Malfoy. 

Thanks to good genetics, he looked like a sculpture from ancient Greece. A wholesome diet and hard workouts helped him to stay in shape. It wasn't just about the looks but a healthy body promisses a strong mind. Improving himself by reading books, having profound conversations an beeing interessted in the newest scientific knowlegde was a huge part of his everyday life. 

Lucius walked down the long corridors of his home. The sounds of his steps echoed unpleasant loud through the empty hallways. The dust of centuries danced in the sunbeams that shine through the colored glass windows. He passed the impressive floor-to-ceiling painting of a landscape in the early autmn. Years ago he lost the excitment for all the expensive and unique art in Malfoy Manor. He simply grew weary of all the riches that surrounded him.

With a snap of his fingers the huge oak door to the dining room opened itself. He was welcomed by the smell of hot coffee and freshly baked bread. His wife was already sitting on her place near the big windows that showed the estates of their home. The only sound that filled the room was the crackling of the fire. 

"Good morning my dear." 

The blond woman didn't even bother looking up from her cross stiching work. 

"Good morning, Lucius. Did you sleep well?" 

Civilities. That's was left after 20 years of mariage.

"I did, thank you for asking", he replied resevered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Apple jam, strawberry jam, cherry jam. Sausages, beans, eggs, bacon. Bread, rolls, pretzels, toast. Smoked sallmon, smoked trout. Tomatoes, radish, cucumbers. Pears, pinaple, appels. On some days, this given variety was too much. Lucius simply grabbed toast and spread butter on it. 

_Hot breath on his skin. Long fingernails raking down his back. Moans that left goosebums all over his body. The metallic taste of blood on his lips. The odd sensation that ripped through his body as he looked in her panic filled eyes. Sweating bodies. Skin on skin._

"...and Draco told me that they already became friends. Seems to be a very nice boy. I think his name is Blaise." 

Lucius was ripped out of his thoughts. He blankly starred on the melted butter on his toast, as he tried to process the words that his wife has spoken. 

"The Zabinis. The family that moved from France to our wizzard community. They seem to be very intelligent and sincere people. I much more prefere Draco having Blaise around than the Goyle boy. You know, beeing pureblood doesn't guaranty you good maners."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. And here they are again. Narcissa never made a secret of her not agreeing with Lucius beeing a Death Eater. His wife always thought that there were much better ways of fighting for a wizard world that is ruled by purebloods. To go into politics and found a party for example. 

"It's the same with the Crabbe family. They are bad behaved, uneducated and crude people. I don't want Draco to be around such wizzards." 

_I can forbid Draco.I can't forbid you._

Crabbe and Goyle were just a synonym for all the other Death Eaters. Narcissa didn't had any understanding for following a man like the Dark Lord and all the needless brutality that came with beeing one of his followers. She didn't have to say it, to made her point clear. Lucius knew that she despised him for making this decision years ago.

A cold shiver rund down his spine. He pulled his suit coat a little bit closer around his body. The fireplace couldn't heat up the chilled walls during the cold season. He will never get used to the coldness of this old masonry. The memories of a time, were this room were filled with laughter and joy fade more ond more. No matter how hard he tried, he could hardly remeber the sound of his little sons giggles when he tried to tickle him. 

"However. I have to go now. I need to make further preparations for the upcoming Halloween celebrations. I want to visit Diagon Alley to run errands. I want this celebration to be perfect." 

With this words, the blond womand stood up and made her way to the door. 

"A celebrations planned by you is always perfect", he complimented his wife. 

She paused for a moment, with the doorknob in her hand. She smiled. 

"Have a nice day, Lucius," she cooed befor she finaly left. 

With the last bite of his toast, he grabbed the newest issue of the Daily Prophet. He nearly chocked on his breakfast, as he read the headline. 

**"Alchemist George McLaren killed in his laboratory"**

The blond wizzard folded the newspaper back togheter and took a deep breath. He knew exactly who murdered one of the best alchemist of the century. McLaren was a blood traitor, so they often discussed his death during their meetings. With Severus Snape he had another voice that pled for leaving this man alone. Despite his personal believes, this man was a genius and the wizard world owe him many important discoveries. 

The world wasn't just black or white. It was full of so many shades of gray. A truth that was to complex for simple people. 

As Lucius looked out of the window, he saw his wife heading torward the apparition point. The sky was cloudy and a strong wind swept the colourful leaves from the trees and made them tumble trough the air. She could have picked a better day for running errands. Lost in thoughts he played with his silver wedding ring on his left hand. 

He would never tell her that she was right. He would never admit that he was caught in this web of violence and brutality. That he was a slave to this madman because he had no other choice anymore. That he, Lucius Malfoy, lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I wasn't sure where this story would take me. Should it remain a one shot? Do I want to continue this story?  
> The storyline has stayed in my head for the past few weeks and I've just kept spinning it.  
> So that was it - the second chapter. I can't wait to share my future ideas with you guys. I hope you enjoyed what you read.
> 
> I am always open to praise, criticism and suggestions. But please be nice :)


End file.
